Twisted Truth
by Rosie's Lil' Sis
Summary: So here is my life so far. I just found out I am a Dhampir, Lissa is a Moroi Princess and I have to spend the rest of my high school years without my best friend. Fantastic…


**Hey everyone! I don't even know where this story came from, I just started writing and it kind of happened. Let me know what you think and if I should continue or not!**

Secrets. They can ruin lives, wreak relationships, and even cause people to go crazy. All my life I have been kept in the dark about who I am. One huge secret that my mother failed to let me in on. My name is Rose Hathaway and frankly, I don't know what to believe anymore.  
Remember when you were little and people told you scary stories about monsters, zombies and vampires? Well guess what, apparently I am one of those blood sucking monsters that people tell stories about late at night, one of those evil creatures that haunt children in their dreams.

My mother sent me to this boarding school when I was three and I was always kept away from the other kids, well except for one person. I didn't understand why I wasn't allowed to play and have fun with the rest of my class. I thought it might have had something to do with me throwing a book at my teacher and calling her a fascist bastad, of course I didn't know what that meant at the time. But then why was I allowed to be around the pretty girl with blonde hair? That part didn't make sense to me at all. But now it does.  
It seems so long ago that I met that pretty girl with blonde hair, my best friend for basically my whole life. Lissa, I don't know how I could have survived without her, literally. When we were eight her family and I were in a car accident, they were all fine, a few cuts and bruises but they were alive. I however was not so lucky. When we hit the tree my side of the car took the brunt of it so I was the most banged up. They were able to get me to the hospital but the doctors said I wasn't going to survive. They allowed everyone to come in one at a time and when it was Lissa's turn she collapsed on my chest, crying and saying that she can't lose me. I fell asleep after that with this strange feeling of being hot then cold. When I awoke I realised that the pain in my chest, leg and head were all gone. No one understood how I made such a miraculous recovery and it was declared a miracle by the doctors. Even now Lissa and I don't know how it happened but I think she did something to save me, since she was the last person to see me, though I haven't told her that.

Soon after I started noticing feelings and thoughts flitting through my mind, ones that were not mine. At first I thought I was going crazy until the first time I got sucked into Lissa's head. It was at school when we were supposed to be doing silent reading. Lissa had gone to the bathroom and had run into the biggest bully in the school, she literally ran into them. He and his _pose _were tormenting her, making snide comments about her hair and her clothes, even though there was absolutely nothing wrong with either of them. It took me a little while to realise that this was actually happening and I wasn't just imagining it, I was looking through Lissa's eyes. I immediately bolted out the classroom to where she was being held hostage and beat the bully's ass to a pulp. I guess since then I always knew I wasn't _normal_ but I never thought that I was a whole different species.  
**  
**The shock of finding out I am a half vampire or Dhampir as it's called was only amplified when I found out that my sweet, innocent best friend was one too. Well not a Dhampir, but a Moroi, a real vampire. She's not just a vampire though, of course she isn't because the world is cruel that way, she is a _princess. _She is the freaking Dragomir Princess! And what's worse is that now she is being carted off to another boarding school just for vampires like us, and my mum won't let me go. How on earth am I going to be able to protect her if I am stuck here in Illinois while she's in Montana? As you may have guessed, I kind of acquired a protective nature towards Lissa ever since the accident.

So here is my life so far. I just found out I am a Dhampir, Lissa is a Moroi Princess and I have to spend the rest of my high school years without my best friend. Fantastic…

**Well, there it is my accidental story. I hope you liked it, Let me know if it's any good and if I should keep going with it! :)**


End file.
